warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Helena G. Wells
Helena G. Wells is a Victorian-era science-fiction writer, and a former Warehouse apprentice, and a 21st Century Warehouse agent. The man commonly thought of as "H. G. Wells" was, in fact, Helena's brother Charles Wells. The stories published under the name of "H. G. Wells" were, however, based on Helena's ideas. She met Nikola Tesla at the 1893 World's Fair, and subsequently apprenticed at Warehouse 12 in London. She was the mother of Christina, who was murdered in 1899 while staying with her cousins in Paris. She also invented a number of devices, including the Imperceptor Vest, the Grappler, a psychometric Time Machine, and an antigravity generator. Following the death of her daughter in 1899, Helena became obsessed with devising a way to alter the past in order to save Christina's life, and subsequently succeeding in creating a machine capable of shifting the consciousness of one person into the body of another in a different time period. She then used the device to shift her mind into the body of her cousins' nanny. She managed to fight off the men who killed her daughter, but failed to prevent Christina's death. After returning to her own body and time, she tracked down the men who murdered Christina and, presumably, tortured and killed them in reprisal. In 1946, she was bronzed at her own request and confined to the Bronze Sector of the Warehouse, immobile but still conscious. Several of her personal effects including her ring, locket, and compact were stored in the Escher Vault. The locket was revealed to contain a picture of her daughter. In 2010, she was debronzed by Leena under the control of James MacPherson. Wells and MacPherson successfully conspired to steal a case of antimatter from the particle physics laboratory at CERN, which Wells used to power the Imperceptor, thereby allowing her to navigate through the Escher Vault in order to retrieve her confiscated belongings. When she exited, she found MacPherson captured by Warehouse agents and killed him before he could reveal the nature of her plans, then used the Imperceptor to escape from the Warehouse. Wells then began sketching the designs for a new invention which she stated to have been mulling over during her time bronzed. Not long after their first encounter, Myka Bering and Claudia Donovan ran into Wells again while searching a college campus for an artifact which seemed to be causing spontaneous combustion in wrestlers. Wells professed to be searching for the same artifact in an attempt to prove herself to still be "a good agent". With everything she held dear lost, including her child, she claimed the Warehouse was the only home she had. The fact that she saved both Myka's and Claudia's lives caused Myka to begin to question her distrust of Wells. After this incident, Wells slipped away, leaving Myka the Grappler that she had invented and a note reading: "Keep it. You can owe me." Wells later resurfaced after the death of two government agents, and followed the agents to Moscow where she rescued Artie from a Russian agent intent on killing him. Based on her actions during the case and the strong support of Agent Bering, Wells was reinstated at Warehouse 13, though Artie staunchly opposed the decision. Shortly after, Rebecca St. Clair returned to the Warehouse to enlist the agents in a search for an artifact that she and Jack Secord had failed to locate when they blacked out for 22 hours and 19 minutes in 1961. Wells recognized the duration of the black-out as the length of time that her own Time Machine could send a mind through time, and brought the Machine out of storage in order to send the minds of Agent Bering and Agent Lattimer into the bodies of Agent St. Clair and Agent Secord on 20 August 1961. After Pete and Myka's safe return Artie grugdingly admitted although that Helena had performed well as an agent. Appearances *"Time Will Tell" *"For the Team" *"Vendetta" *"Where and When" *"Buried" Wells, H. G. Wells, H. G.